bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicole Franzel
|hometown = Ubly, Michigan |occupation = ER nurse |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes|InstagramUserName = coconuts_|Currently2 = Winner|FacebookUserName = nic.fran4}} is the winner of Big Brother 18 (US), who first appeared on Big Brother 16 (US). In BB16, Nicole became best known for her showmance with Hayden Voss, and being a competiton threat: winning 3 HoHs and 2 BoBs. After her ally Jocasta Odom was blindsided during the first half of the first Double Eviction, Nicole was left on the bottom along with Hayden and Donny Thompson. She and Hayden were nominated during the second half of the first double eviction, and Hayden was evicted. In Week 7, a unanimous 6-0 vote ousted her. However, she managed to return to the house by winning the Jury Buyback competition. In Week 9, she was nominated against Donny and ultimately survived eviction. In Week 10, she became a pawn against Christine Brecht. Despite Christine winning the Power of Veto, Derrick Levasseur wanted to keep her, and HoH Caleb Reynolds wished to backdoor Frankie Grande. However, after Nicole told Derrick he reminded her of Dan Gheesling, he decided to turn on her. He convinced Caleb not to backdoor Frankie. She ultimately became evicted in a unanimous 4-0 vote during the first half of the second double eviction. She finished in 7th place and was the 5th member of the jury. In BB18, she became best known for her under the radar gameplay, showmance with Corey Brooks, and avoiding nomination until day 91. She joined the 8-Pack alliance in week 1. Nicole was in a comfortable position throughout the first half of the season. However, when Zakiyah Everette was blindsided in the first half of the Double Eviction, Nicole along with Corey and their ally Paulie Calafiore were on the outs. However, they regained power during the second half of the double eviction as Corey became the Head of Household. Paulie was evicted in Week 8 leaving Nicole and Corey on the bottom. Despite being in the minority, and the obvious targets in the following week, they managed to survive by convincing HoH Natalie Negrotti to targeting Paul Abrahamian and Victor Arroyo, and convincing James Huling, who was the swing vote to align with them and evict Victor. However, after Victor returned by winning the jury buyback, and Nicole became the HoH, she decided to turn on James and work with Paul and Victor. She ended up casting the tiebreaker vote to evict Michelle Meyer. In Week 11, she joined Corey and Paul in taking Natalie out. However, after Corey won HoH at the final 5, both he and Nicole flipped on Paul and Victor and worked with James to evict Victor for the third and final time. However, when Paul became the HoH at the Final 4, Nicole and Corey were nominated by Paul. It was Nicole's first time on the block all season. After Paul won the Power of Veto, he left the nominations the same. Nicole survived as James cast the sole vote to evict Corey. Despite losing part 3 of the final HoH, Paul took her to the Final 2. Her under the radar gameplay and the jury's distaste towards Paul's game won her the game in a close 5-4 vote, and she became the first female to defeat a male in the final 2. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Big Brother 16 Age: 21 Hometown: Ubly, Mich. Current City: Ubly, Mich. Occupation: Recent Nursing Graduate Three adjectives that describe you: Nerdy, flirty and classy. Favorite Activities: Eating, cuddling, and shopping. I like to hang with my friends and pull pranks on people. Also, I like to study because that is what I do most often. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: Forming an alliance you can trust. Going into the Big Brother house thinking someone is going to have your back might be the craziest thought yet. Also, not seeing familiar faces will be difficult too. Do you have a strategy for winning Big Brother?: Ideally, I would want to align with a male who would excel in the physical competitions and have a secret final two deal and have separate alliances on top of that. I want to win the first HOH so everyone can come to me and I can feel them out and see who I think I could trust. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most: Dan because he is intelligent and cocky which made for good TV. Ian was one of my favorites too. He can talk nerdy to me anytime. Also, Jordan was too cute and sweet not to love. What are you afraid of: Heights are a big one and surgery. I've been in the operating room, and it isn't pretty. Also, sharks and ghosts. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: Getting a callback from Big Brother Casting. This is a dream; I'm still having tachycardia. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… All or nothing. What would you take into the house and why: 1. My vintage spoon bracelet, I wear it every day, it's from my mom, and I am superstitious. 2. Starbucks/coffee- I get really weird on caffeine and think of really good ideas when I drink it. 3. A picture of my family because I know that I will miss them. What would you do if “Big Brother” made you famous: Maybe I could hire someone to blow dry my hair because that is a workout. Nicole has dreamt of moving into the Big Brother house since she was eight years old and would love to have a showmance with someone like Ian.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/214871/ Big Brother 18 Age: 23 Hometown: Ubly, MI Current city: Ubly, MI Occupation: ER nurse Three adjectives that describe you: Classy, flirty, and adventurous. Favorite activities: Watching basketball and hockey, cuddling, coffee dates, traveling, and shopping! What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house? Being away from my family and missing their love and support. I will miss my daily talks with my mom. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most? Frank Eudy [[Big Brother 14 (US)|Season 14]] because he was very trustworthy and loyal to his alliances and ally. He had to fight to stay in the house continuously and didn't crack under pressure. Do you have a strategy for winning the game? Yes, there are always twists that change your strategy, so a good social game is definitely needed. I plan on finding a great alliance, staying loyal, and being very observant. It's easy to get emotionally invested in people while playing this game, but that’s something I need to control better this time around. I'm very emotional and get attached quickly, so I need to keep my guard up a little longer, be sneaky, and play the game hard. My life's motto is... Make the most of your situation. What would you take into the house, and why? First would be a journal because I like to write out my thoughts and feelings as a way of stress-relief. Also, it helps me stay focused. Next, I'd want my pups because they are better cuddlers than any human I know. Finally, my ring because it's from my mom and it's meaningful.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/215241/ Player History - Big Brother 16 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 18 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Carepackage History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother *Nicole and Hayden remained in a relationship from the end of BB16 until early 2016 (a few months before Big Brother 18). *Nicole and Corey's relationship ended a few months after season 18 ended. *Following Big Brother 18, she blocked twitter user “powerofcheato” because she is a petty bitch. *She returned for Big Brother 19 to host the first Head of Household competition. *Through a picture posted on social media during the run of season 19, it was announced by Victor that he and Nicole were in a relationship. *She returned for Celebrity Big Brother 1 along with fellow season 16 houseguest/winner Derrick Levasseur and fellow winners Ian Terry and Josh Martinez, to explain how to win the game. * During the Summer of 2018, it was announced that Nicole would be competing alongside her boyfriend Victor Arroyo in the thirty-first The Amazing Race alongside fellow Big Brother (U.S.), Survivor & The Amazing Race contestants.Martin Holmes (Martin Holmes). "https://twitter.com/RedmondSurvivor/status/1005849817950584832” 10 June 2018, 12:30 PM. Tweet. Retrieved 11 June 2018 Trivia * Nicole is the first female to beat a male in the final two in the American version of Big Brother. She would then be followed by Morgan Willett. ** She is the third to achieve this overall. It had happened twice on Big Brother Canada; Big Brother Canada 1 winner Jillian MacLaughlin and Big Brother Canada 3 winner Sarah Hanlon both defeated males in the final two. ** However, Jillian's win was an accident due to Topaz Brady voting incorrectly, so Nicole is technically the second female to legitimately win against a male, after Sarah. * She is the first winner to never walk into the house from the front door. Instead, she entered from one of the suitcase props right in front of the front door. * Nicole is the first houseguest to wear two different costumes for two consecutive weeks. ** She is the second person and first female to wear two costumes in one season, following Frank Eudy. *** Coincidentally, they both returned to compete again in Big Brother 18, along with both being in the Top 3 for the Fan Favorite Award of their seasons, but unlike Nicole, Frank won the award in his first season. * Nicole is the second female to win Head of Household in Big Brother 16, the first being Amber Borzotra. * Nicole is the first female to remain Head of Household for the week after the Battle of the Block competition. * Nicole is the only female houseguest to win HoH multiple times in Big Brother 16. However, due to Battle of the Block, she was only HoH officially once. **Nicole has also won 3 of the 5 HoHs won by a female in Big Brother 16. * Nicole is the first person in Big Brother history to win HoH and then become evicted in the same week in a non-double eviction week. **If you include double eviction week, Nicole would be the second houseguest since Jeff Schroeder won HoH and was evicted all during a double eviction week in Big Brother 13 * She is the first female to re-enter the game through a twist since Amy Crews in Big Brother 3 (Sharon Obermueller from BB9 did not re-enter the house due to a twist). * If the Battle of the Block is included or not, Nicole is tied with Christine Brecht for the most competition wins for a female in Big Brother 16. * She is the second houseguest to return to the house from jury and not win HoH or be evicted immediately upon returning, the first being Judd Daugherty. * Nicole did not cast a vote throughout the Jury Stage of the game in Big Brother 16. * Nicole is the only female from the first group of eight houseguests to reach the jury phase. * Nicole is the only person to win a permanent HoH outside of the Bomb Squad. * Nicole is the fifth woman in the history of the show to ever win 3 HOHs. The first females to do so were Nakomis, Janelle, Rachel, and Aaryn respectively. She would later be followed by Big Brother 17 houseguests Liz and Vanessa and Big Brother 19 houseguest Alex. * Nicole is the first female to win two competitions in Big Brother 16. * Nicole is the first female since Rachel Reilly's win of the first Head of Household competition of a season. ** Coincidentally, both won the first HoH during their second season and went on to win their respective season. * Nicole is the only female to win HoH twice on Big Brother 18. ** She's also the only female to win the PoV twice. * Nicole is the fourth HouseGuest in the history of the show to win 2 HoH's in two different seasons. She's preceded by Janelle Pierzina, Daniele Donato, and Rachel Reilly. * Nicole holds the record for the second most HoHs won in multiple seasons, behind Rachel Reilly and Janelle Pierzina who each have six. * Nicole holds the record for most days spent for a female without being nominated with 91 days. ** She is second for the record in total, only losing to her fellow Big Brother 16 houseguest and the winner, Derrick Levasseur. * Nicole is the fifth houseguest (and second female) to win HoH and PoV in the same week in Big Brother 18. This feat follows Paulie Calafiore, Bridgette Dunning, Corey Brooks and Victor Arroyo (and later Paul Abrahamian) respectively. * Nicole has won a total of 9 competitions in multiple seasons (5 HoH's, 2 PoV's, and 2 BotB competitions). ** Without the Battle Of The Block, she would have seven wins in total. * Nicole is the fourth HouseGuest (and third female) to win the first Head of Household competition and then win the game following Lisa Donahue, Hayden Moss, and Rachel Reilly. * Nicole is the only returning HouseGuest to win HoH twice in Big Brother 18. * Nicole is the sixth houseguest to win 2 PoV's and go on to win the game. The other houseguests were Dan Gheesling, Rachel Reilly, Ian Terry, Andy Herren, and Steve Moses respectively. * Nicole is the first houseguest who had been evicted and returned to the game to win the game, although she did not win in the same season in which she was a PEHG. However, she is still the first person to be evicted twice before winning the game. * Her first and last vote to evict on Big Brother 18 was to evict Victor Arroyo. He was evicted both times. * Nicole holds the record for most consecutive votes to evict in one season with 12, beating McCrae Olson and Victoria Rafaeli's previous record of 10. * Nicole is the only returnee on Big Brother 18 who was in the top three to win America's Favorite Houseguest and didn't win it. * She is the second female to win a part of the final HoH Competition against two males. The first was GinaMarie Zimmerman. * She is the second female (the first being Jun Song) to make it to the end and never receive any votes against her. * Nicole is the first person to receive immunity as a gift from viewers through America's Care Package. ** She was followed by Jason Roy, Alex Willett, Morgan Willett, and Justin Duncan, all during Big Brother: Over The Top. *** Jason, however, did not receive the immunity directly from viewers, as Kryssie Ridolfi received the Save-A-Friend power and chose to use it on him, making him safe for the week. *** Justin did not receive the immunity directly either, instead, he won the opportunity to complete a challenge which would grant him immunity, which he completed, making him safe for the week. * Nicole is the first female and fourth houseguest overall to win HOH in the first part of a Double Eviction and then again after it happened. The other HouseGuests to accomplish this were Zach Swerdzewski and Ian Terry. She would later be followed by Victor Arroyo, Shelby Stockton and Canadian houseguest Erica Hill. ** However, Nicole's second HOH reign was dethroned due to the Battle of the Block. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 16 (US) Contestants Category:Season 16 (US) Jury Members Category:7th Place Category:Season 18 (US) Contestants Category:Winners